Full Disclosure
by SPNnDeanlover
Summary: The OC ( which reader can picture as themselves) is going back to the Bunker to be with Dean and Sam. Will the truth set them free or destroy the only family she's ever known. *See profile for more info
1. What if

I pull my cherry red '65 Mustang up near the Bunker door and smile.

A literal hole in the wall, it wasn't much to look at but it always reminded me of a line from one of my favorite shows. "It's bigger on the inside." certainly applied, I thought, as it was a massive structure, seemingly pulled out of time.

I couldn't wait to see what secrets I uncovered this trip. I was also really looking forward to seeing the boys again. After all, they were the only family I had left.

Well, family in the broadest sense of the word.. Bobby Singer had tried to be a father figure to both the Winchesters and me, starting from an early age. My dad would drop me at a motel or on Bobby's doorstop whenever a job would come up. And like-minded, John would routinely ditch Dean and Sam on his search for the demon who killed his wife.

So we all grew up seeing each other at least a few times a year. Every one of my "normal" kid outings had been experienced at Singer's with the boys. Bobby had taught me to catch a baseball, enjoy any free time and most importantly that family didn't end in blood.

Now with both sets of parents long gone and now beloved Uncle Bobby, it was only Dean, Sam and me left. And family protected each other, or at least they tried to and the boys were still attempting to get me to move in permanently. I resisted, partially just out of the need to rebel but mostly because living with the boys full-time could expose a secret I intended to take to the grave. I gently shake my head and climb out of the car.

No, I think, it's better to spend some quality time with Dean and Sam and then head outta Dodge before anyone could see my façade slipping. Just thinking about messing up and ruining everything, had me internally cringing.

Nope, this was it, at my age, to have something like this dictate my life was just plain asinine. Hearing the creak of metal hinges, I shake off my musings, grab my duffel bag and look over to see a shaggy haired, immensely tall form emerge from the open door.

Sam smiles widely from the doorway and starts to head over. I wave enthusiastically and then giggle when I see another form trying to extricate himself from the bunker simultaneously.

"Move Gigantor.. I wanna see her too." Dean's voice huffed as Sam stood blocking the path. I start towards them, smile plastered on my lips as both brothers finally reach me. Sam envelopes me in a hug, "It's been too long. We missed you."

I squeeze back. " I missed you too, Sammy."

"Alright, alright, enough with your chick flick moment, my turn." Dean says gruffly.

I squeeze Sam tight once more, then release him and turn towards Dean. He grabs me and pulls me in close.

"There's my girl.. Finally back home where you belong."

I inhale the scent of flannel, gunpowder and pie while returning the hug.

When I'm released, Sam has my bag and Dean is ushering us inside. I am home, with my favorite people in the whole world, maybe even to stay this time, I hope.

All I have to do is rid myself of this silly schoolgirl crush I have on one of the Winchester brothers.


	2. One normal night

After getting settled into the room, I went out to join the boys. As I neared the library I heard their voices in a heated discussion. I only caught a couple of words like; My name, protected, don't push her, family, etc..

'Great', I thought, shaking my head, they were already plotting how to get me to stay. And I knew what each would be saying.

Dean would be all, she needs to be here so we can protect her, screw her independent BS, she's family, and we take care of our own.

Whether it was bred into him or thrust upon him, he always looked out for Sam and me. Running head first into trouble with no regard for his own well-being. And even though, of course, I could take care of myself, knowing that gruff demeanor hid a deep sense of loyalty and a strong protective nature warmed my heart.

And then Sam would be saying, she is a strong and very competent Hunter. Of course we want her here safe but if she feels pressured, she'll just bolt again. If it's her choice then she'll stick around.

And I loved that about Sam, his soothing presence. That and his need to let people make their own choices, even if he didn't like the outcome. Too many decisions had been forced on him, he always tried never to take choices from others.

I continued down the hall and then stepped into the library. Dean and Sam stopped arguing and looked over at me.

I put my hands on my hips and jokingly scold them."Geez, I can't leave you alone for a minute.. What are you fighting about now?"

Dean started to speak but Sam cut him off, " Just wondering about your welcome home dinner. Dean was thinking about getting everyone some burgers at the diner but I thought you might want to go with me and pick something yourself."

I could see the tightness in Dean's jaw. Sam was smart. The way I answered this would settle their real question.

I think quickly, "Well you know me, I'm a rebel, so how about a third option.. We can go out for a supply run, stop by the diner for a couple of pies. Then Dean can grill us some of those amazing gourmet burgers I've been thinking about for the last few hundred miles."

The brothers smiled, each believing they had gotten their answer.

Dean ruffled my hair, "Sure sweetheart, anything you want."

And Sam slung an arm around me, "You ready to go then?"

I could feel the slight blush tinting my cheeks, "Let me grab a coat." And then I sprinted from the room.

'C'mon.. Get a grip.' I thought as I entered my bedroom, willing my heart to stop beating out of mychest. 'A tiny bit of contact and I get all bent out of shape.'

I take a deep breath, grab my jacket and compose myself. Walking back to the library, I plaster a smile on my face and belt out, " Let's get this show on the road!"


End file.
